Nueva era
by cleucy
Summary: Les recordarían quienes eran exigirían lo que les pertenecía, acabarían con ellos aunque el enemigo tuviera una hermosa sonrisa y ojos chocolates. LucyxNatsu
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero y les llegue a agradar esta historia, es una época distinta como mis personajes amados de fairy tail, sin mas los dejo con ella.

correr, era lo único que pasaba por su mente, aun escuchaba los gritos de todos los que dejo atrás de el -Igneel- su nombre provocaba una ansiedad espantosa que quería obligarla a regresar pero su abultado abdomen le recordaba por que no lo hacia, siguió corriendo hasta que su cuerpo callo rendido, que fácil podría ser dejarse morir pero su mente le recordaba que la vida de ambos dependía de ella ademas Igneel prometió volver y ella lo esperaría, se dispuso a levantarse pero pronto se sintió un desagradable olor que la rodeada giraba la cabeza con terror esperando al enemigo, escucho como tronaban algunas ramas bajo el suelo y lo supo estaba perdida.

-Cornelia, querida como has causado problemas

sus ojos estaban desorbitados de entre todos los que pensó que la traicionarían tenia que aver sido el-haz vendido a tu especie-bramo llena de ira

-no-sonrió- me eh proclamado rey-

-tu jamas seras rey de nada

-cornelia, cornelia- pronunciaba su nombre mientras caminaba en círculos aprisionándola-en eso tienes razón jamas seria rey, si Igneel seguía con vida, pero eso ya se soluciono

sintió sus ojos arder-mentira el regresara-parecía muerta sus ojos estaban nublados por el dolor

-yo mismo lo vi morir-dejo que continuara lastimandola la única manera de escapar de el era que el pensara que habia muerto

-¡no!

-ahora que el no esta no crees que deberias seguirlo-le susurro mientras la guiaba hasta el precipicio-no pronuncio nada, cerro los ojos y se dejo caer.

sus pulmones quemaban exigido oxigeno pero sabia que aun no podia salir, tenia que parecer que de verdad se dejaría morir, dejo que la corriente la alejara mas, mientras rogaba poder aguantar.

no recordaba como salido de ese lago ni como llego hasta aquella oscura cueva pero no le importaba se sentía vacía, una pequeña patada en su abdomen la hiso sonreír

-perdón pequeño mami se siente un poco sola- los dedos empezaban a entumecerse por el frió.

19 años después...

por el despacho se podia observar a una mujer dando vueltas, su largo cabello rubio era sujeto por una orquidia y su bello rostro era delineado por arrugas de tristeza y otras de preocupación sus finos labios estaban tensos y los apretaba con fuerza. se escucharon unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

-adelante- una joven mujer de cabellos cortos asomaba la cabeza

-ya todos están reunidos

-excelente, en un momento mas iré- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, su momento estaba por llegar.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo estaba oscuro, solo una pequeña mesa era iluminada por un candil que se mecia alumbrando poco a poco las caras de los que se encontraban en ese sitio, cuatro sombras esparcidas al rededor de aquella mesa.

-lamento la demora

las sombras se fueron poniendo de pie y la sala se ilumino completamente, cornelia giro el rostro hacia una mujer de largo cabello blanco y piel demaciado palida pero aun asi era hermosa -grandeeny- murmuro y la mujer asintio con la cabeza, la mirada de la rubia viajo hasta la otra esquina donde se encontraba un anciano de baja estatura -maestro Makarov- Cornelia-pronuncio aquel hombre es su mismo tono.

-¿Que hacemos todos reunidos?-un hombre alto y con cabellos largos revueltos resurgia de entre las sombras

-es hora-una mujer de cabellos cortos azulado miraba a cornelia -si, es hora.

dos jovenes corrian por las calles

-eh, natsu para que ya no puedo mas

-que debil eres cubito de hielo

-callate cerebro de lava el dia esta demaciado caluroso

-vamos idiota ya casi llegamos mi madre y la tuya nos mataran si llegamos tarde de nuevo- el pelinegro asintio aterrado, la ultima vez que habian llegado tarde su madre lo habia obligado a hacer cosas horribles.-¡A correr!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y emprendiero de nuevo su marcha.

la rubia mujer miraba el calendario ese mismo dia hace 20 años lo habia perdido todo, pero habia llegado el momento de recuperlo, la puerta se abrio tras ella y entro un joven de cabellos rosados piel acanelada.

-siempre llagando tarde, natsu-

-lo siento madre, pero ya estoy aqui- la mujer se giro averlo y sonrio-mas vale tarde que nunca-se acerco hasta su hijo y deposito un beso en su mejilla- ve a cambiarte todos estan abajo esperandonos- el joven salio sin decir una sola plabra mas, sabia que su made sufria demaciado en aquellas fechas.

Flash back

-Madre- un pequeño niño de cabellos rosados lloraba bajo aquel arbol-¿que pasa natsu?

-¿cuando volvera papa?

-no lo se cariño -¿esta muerto?-no, es solo que tu padre siempre se pierde y llega tarde, solo hay que esperalo.

Fin Flash back

De niño no entendia el dolor de su madre pero ahora todo habia cambiado sabia lo que le paso a su padre a su especie y lucharia por que las cosas volvieran a ser igual que antes lo haria por su madre y por Igneel.

Las luces alumbraban el gran salon mientras una musica ligera sonaba, las mesas estaban repletas de comida y las personas bailan y comian felices, podria pasar por una fiesta culquiera pero no era asi ese dia, empezaba su futuro.

-Amigos- llamo la atencion aquella dama de rubios cabellos escoltada por su hijo-espero que os estes divirtiendo, todos estamos aqui por la misma razon todos somos uno, hoy despues de 20 años la esperanza vuelve a nosotros con mas fuerza, hemos soportado demaciado algunos de nosotros hemos perdido hermanos , padres y esposos. hemos vivido ocultandonos de aquellos que nos arrebataron todo pero hoy amigos mios empieza nuestra venganza reclamaremos lo que se nos a arrebatado y lucharemos por los que han caido.

poco a poco se fueron escuchando los aplausos y gritos de apoyo, esa era su reina tal vez habian perdido a su rey pero ahora tenian a su principe que estaba dispuesto a tomar su lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

La fiesta había terminado hace algunas horas, pero seguía sin sueño y como hacerlo si sus palabras aun rondaban en su mente.

-Igneel, natsu a crecido tan parecido a ti, tiene ese carácter que te hacia tan unico y esa tenacidad, jamas lo e visto rendirse, ni de pequeño, siempre a luchado por lo que quiere, te extraño tanto- las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos-te sigo esperando aun despues de 20 largos años y lo seguire haciendo, prometiste volver y se que lo haras mi Igneel.

pocas veces natsu podia ver llorar a su madre o mostrar alguna emocion los años la habian llevado a convertirse en la reina que su gente necesitaba fria, calculadora y con sed de venganza, pero aun en pocas ocasiones veia a su madre tal y como la recoraba de niño siempre con una sonrisa para el-se que estas aqui, muestrate natsu-madre, lo siento- nunca te disculpes con una madre, hijo mio por que las madres no necesitamos perdonar a los hijos si no verlos vivir.

-prometo no fallarte-sabia lo que esas palabras significaban

la mujer camino hasta su hijo-tu nunca podras fallarme a mi- y lo abrazo como lo hacia hace tanto años

-ve y descansa, mañana resiviran sus ordenes y seran mandados a su mision- el pelirosa asintio y antes de irse su madre hablo una vez mas-Natsu prometes regresar- el joven asintio y salio de el cuarto.

el sol entraba por las ventanas del cuarto iluminando cada rincon, anunciado el nuevo dia que empezaba.

El ojijade ya estaba despierto desde hace horas, se dispuso a salir de su habitacion y camino hasta el despacho de su madre.

los cuatro jovenes estaban sentados frente a sus padres.

el primero en hablar fue metalicana aquel hombre grande y de cabello oscuro-hace mas de 20 años no existia las barreras de hoy en dia, no teniamos que escondernos como si fueramos escoria, viviamos en paz, nuestra raza es diferente, todos nosotros poseemos poderes y esto siempre fue motivo de orgullo aun entre los nuestros existia una raza que era aun mas poderosa y los llamamos Dragon slayer-la mujer de cabellos blancos se levanto, y continuo con el relato-muchos años fuimos gobernados por Igneel, el dragon slayer mas fuerte , fueron epocas de paz entre los de nuestra raza como con los normales, viviamos en acuerdo mutuo, ellos nos necesitaban y nosotros a ellos pero la avaricia de algunos de nuetras especie y el temor de los normales fue una condena para nuestro mundo, fuimos persegidos y cuando nos atrapaban solo teniamos dos destinos la muerte o sus asquerosos experimentos.-makarov tomo la palabra- yo no pertenezco a la dinastía de dragon sin embargo soy un mago como solemos llamarnos, los experimentos que greneendie habla fueron perversos, temiamos por nuestras familias y varios de ellos fueron secuestrados para sus experimentos entre ellos mi hija, esos malditos la preñaron como si fuera un animal tomaron genes de algun Dragon slayer que sacrificaron y la embarazaron y en todo el periodo de su embarazo se le fue inyectando sangre de Dragon-los ojos del anciano se nublaron como si estuviera volviendo a vivir aquel espantoso recuerdo...

Flash Back

Sentia como su cuerpo ardía, la inyecciones cada vez contenían mas sangre, se sentia asqueada habian matado a uno de los suyos para hacer esto, encerrada en aquella celda de vidrio podia observar a otras mujeres entre ella romina una joven de cabellos castaños que pedía a gritos que pararan, estaban inyectándole esa sustancia por el ombligo, luego simplemente observo como caía desmayada por el dolor.

-Katrina-escucho su nombre de labios de aquel asqueroso

-como te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre estupido- podia estar en el peor estado pero ella seguía siendo Katrina Dreyar, logro ponerse de pie y observo detrás de aquella pared de cristal a aquel hombre

-Cariño no te comportes asi después de todo soy el padre de tu hijo- la mujer bramo y estampo sus mano contra el vidrio

-saldre de aqui y acabare con tu miserable vida escuchaste-

aquel hombre por respuesta solo murmuro-mañana dupliquen la dosis, al parecer la madre también absorbe los poderes

odiaba a esa palabra , ella no era madre y menos de aquella criatura que se alimentaba de la vida de su gente.

El tiempo que transcurría en aquel lugar la enfermaba, aunque habia notado un patron cada vez que le era suministrada la sangre ella recuperaba sus fuerzas pero solo por un par de minutos, tal vez si lograba que triplicaran la dosis podria salir de ese espantoso lugar y aclamar su venganza

Habian pasado los meses y cada vez le daban menos formula al parecer ya no tenian mas dragon que matar y eso la alegraba, estaba a dos meses de dar a luz y cada dia se sentia mas debil por lo poco que alcanzo a escuchar su cuerpo esta rechazando a su bebe al igual que tantas otras, ¿cuantas muertes habia visto? 30, 40 o quien sabe,de entre tantas solo quedaban ella y romina, pero la pobre agonizaba y hasta en la demencia habia caido, amaba a su hijo.

como podia amar a esa criatura que solo habia traido desgracia a su vida, cada dia que pasaba perdia la esperanza de volver a su hogar y entonces la conocio una mujer realmente hermosa y amable, nunca supo el nombre de aquella mujer pero una noche la ayudo a escapar a ella y a romina, las llevo lo mas lejos que pudo ...

Fin Flash Back

el anciano proseguía-mi hija llego aquí faltando le un mes y medio para dar a luz, romina jamas llego, empezo a amar a su hijo y entender que el tambien era una victima, nos conto todo y el dia que dio a luz... murio.

Ur se puso de pie-la guerra estallo y la hibamos perdiendo gente de la nuestra nos traiciono y nos vendió, cada secreto o debilidad el enemigo la sabia fue entonces que Ignnel lucho por todos dándonos la oportunidad de escapar, al terminar la guerra empezamos a buscar sobrevivientes y empezamos nuestra nueva sociedad Fairy Tail, pero nos dimos cuenta que perdimos a muchos y nuestras familias quedaron fragmentadas, pero cornelia tomo el lugar de su esposo y nos goberno y nos a traído hasta hoy, cuanto al fin cobraremos la sangre derramada.

La rubia se puso de pie-son nuestros hijos y los amamos por eso hoy les preguntamos ¿si quieren pelear esta guerra?

los cuatro seguian en silencio, habia sido demaciada informacion- estoy encendido-el joven pelirosa se puso de pie y acto seguido sus compañeros-lo estamos.

Hola, espero que hasta el momento la historia sea de su agrado me encantaría que me dejaran comentarios para saber que les parece y muchas gracias superpepe1098 por dejarme un comentario espero que esta historia llegue a ser de tu agrada hasta la proxima.


	4. Chapter 4

La mujer peliblanca los obserbaba callada, cierto era que estos niños habian sido entrenados para esto pero ver a su pequeña hija comportarse como un soldado la hacia dudar un poco

-grandeeney, ¿comenzamos?- la voz de Ur interrumpio sus pensamientos

-Claro

-escuchen por que no pienso repetirlo-aquella mujer de cabello corto si que tenia su caracter-saldran esta tarde en el vuelo de las 2:00 hacia Mongolia, una vez ahi se encontraran con sus compañeros Cana Alberona y su padre Gildarts Clive, Cana a vivido alla desde que nacio, sus conocimientos les serviran a ustedes y en cuanto a su padre el mantiene la conexion con los demas magos que residen en mongolia, en estos sobres, encontraran fotos de padre e hija y sus nuevas identidades, al igual que toda la informacion que puedan necesitar, chicos Mongolia no es igual que Edolas no solo nos separan kilometros tengalon presente, por el momento cuentan con la ventaja de que no esperan su llegada por lo que no estaran sobre sus huellas depende de ustedes mantener un bajo perfil, lo unico que me queda por decirles es nuestros objetivos principales son dos Zeref y Acnologia.

-Largo, a empacar-el tono de voz de metalicana los hiso correr hasia la salida

-Grandeeney, se lo que piensas querida y te aseguro que todos aqui sentimos lo mismo

-lo se, cornelia per aun asi duele verlos partir

-no te preocupes por wendy, gray la cuidara

-y gajeel

-todos se cuidaran, son familia-el anciano makarov, observaba la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos

No sabia que llevar, despues de todo que clase de ropa se lleva cuando pretender derrocar una dictadura-tal vez ropa negra-pensaba el pelirosa

-¿puedo pasar?- una cabellera blanca se asomaba por su puerta

-pasa, lissana

la joven entro y se avento a los brazos del ojidade bensandolo con pasion-no quiero que te vayas sin despedirnos-mormuraba mientras mordia sus labios

-sabes que no podia partir sin una dosis de ti- el pelirosa fue recostandola en la cama...

Aun estaban enrredados entre las sabanas

-creo que tengo que irme ya- dicia mientras empezaba a vestirse

-de acuerdo, si ves a mirajene dile que estamos bien

-claro-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta

todos estaban ya reunidos afuera de su casa esperandolo para partir

-salamander, no tenemos tu tiempo si perdemos el avion tu se lo explicaras a la madre general de Gray- grito el oji rojo en cuanto lo vio salir de su casa

un escalofrio recorrio a el peliazul no queria tener que escuchar a su madre por culpa de aquel idiota de cabello rosa

-sera mejor que partamos de una vez ¿no creen?-la pequeña wendy interrumpia el incomodo momento

-cierto

-cabeza de lava ¿te despediste de tu madre?

-no, ella prefiere que sea asi, sin despedidas-aunque habria querido hacerlo, conocia de sobra a su madre y como ella siempre decia "solo se despiden los que no piensan volver"-vamonos.

Los cuatro corrian por el aeropuerto, gritando y aventando gente

-!Quitense de mi camino¡-gritaba el pelinegro mientras aventaba a un pobre señor

-lo lamento tanto-wendy se disculpaba al pasar por un lado de las victimas de gajeel

-llegare primero que tu cabeza de lava

-claro que no stripper barato

-!Ambos van detras mio¡- gritaba sin para gajeel

-Vaya suerte la que tengo-la peli azul corria tratando de seguirles el paso a aquel trio de idiotaz, si perdian el vuelo Ur los mataria.

Los cuatro llegaron casi desmallandose a la salida de su vuelo y despues de una pelea con la señorita y miles de disculpas por parte de wendy lograron abordar.

Los pensamientos del pelirosa eran claros vengar a su padre y acabar con cuanto enemigo se le interpusiera, pagarian con sangre las lagrimas de su gente sobre todo las de su madre.

Tendria la misma piedad que les tuvieron a ellos.

-¿Que pasara apartir de ahora?-el hombre pelirojo observaba la ventana

-puedo decirtelo si quieres, viejo-sonrio una joven castaña mostrando unas cartas

-sabes corazon siempre eh preferido el misterio

-como quieras ¿a que horas llegaran?

-Al anochecer

Solo se apresiaba las luces de los televisores alumbrando algunos asientos

-salamander

-mmm

-¿crees que aun nos oculten algo?

-¿a que te refieres?

-los ojos de mi padre, tenian un brillo que era de... miedo, esa mirada solo la vi cuando le pregunte por mi madre, quiero descubir lo que paso con ella mi padre jamas me a contado nada -el pelirosa solo veia a su amigo pocas veces abria su coraza de metal para contarle algo y seguramente no pasaria de nuevo-.

-Estoy seguro de que a todos nos han ocultado muchas cosas pero esta vez nadie podra evitar que descubramos los pasos de nuestros padres-el pelinegro de dedico una sonrisa

-Señores pasajeros porfavor aborchecen sus cinturones de seguridad estamos por aterrizar en mongolia, gracias- los cuatro jovenes se miraron unos a otros, al fin llegaron.

Siempre acabo perdiendome-bien hecho natsu-se repetia una y otra vez-se supone que debo de dirijirlos y...sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una chica que corria, solo pudo ver su rubia cabellera antes de que se estampara contra el, un olor a frutas lo inundo y pronto sintio su espalda chocar contra el suelo, no podia procesar las cosas hasta que sintio el peso de alguien encima suyo

-L-lo Sien-to- la voz lo hico agachar su cabeza para poder a la rubia tirada ensima de el con el rostro enterrado en su pecho

-descuida, pero no crees que deberias pararte

la chica levanto el rostro enfrentando sus miradas ella tenia unos hermosos ojos azules

-¡Michelle! - el grito lo hiso reacionar y si pensaba que aquella chica que esta ensima suyo era bonita no se comparaba con la joven que ahora lo veia con desconfianza sus hermosos ojos cafes miraban la ecena con algo de pena, aquella rubia se puso de pie y se arreglo sus ropas- lo siento nee-chan- era en serio pero si ella parecia mayor

-lo siento- se disculparon ambas y se alejaron sin esperar respuesta

Siempre las cosas locas le pasan a el-Natsu- wendy venia corriendo asi el -todos estan buscandote tomaremos un taxi-el joven asintio y regreso con sus compañeros

-vaya al fin apareces cabeza de lava

-callate cerebro de metal

-¡basta!- wendy nunca alzaba la voz pero cuando lo hacia en verdad daba miedo, todos la miraron- tomaremos dos taxis yo y gray nos iremos a nuestra casa y ustedes se iran con Gildarts, los alcanzaremos despues

El camino parecia largo, ninguno de los dos hablaba ambos estaban ocupados reconociendo la cuidad y aprendiendose el camino, las personas paseaban por las calles tranquilas, como si jamas hubieran cometido aquellos horribles pecados, ¿como podian vivir tranquilos despues de eso?, parecia que el pelinegro de a su lado pensaba lo mismo ya que solo apretaba los puños de vez en vez, ante ellos aparecia una calle un poco solitaria con caas demaciado normales, con diferentes colores neutros ninguna de esas casa parecia querer resaltar lo unico que diferenciaba cada una eran los jardines, el carro se detuvo enfrente de una casa color azul con grandes ventanas y un inmenso jardin aun costado, bajo del carro y espero a que gajeel pagara.

-espero que sea aqui

-bromeas crees que la generala nos daria una direccion equibocada -ambos sonrieron la madre de gray era demaciado perfecionista para comer algun error , antes de que puedieran tocar, una joven de largos cabellos castaños abrio la puerta

-llegan tarde- fue lo primero que dijo, acto segido tomo un largo trago de una copa de vino, se hiso a un lado dejandolos pasar. la casa lucia aun mas acogedora por dentro en medio del pasillo habia una enorme escalera que estaba adornada por un hermoso pasamanos de color blanco , la castaña camino hasta un cuarto que supusieron seria la sala asi que la sigueron en aquel cuarto solo habia tres sillones de color banco aperlado y una pequeña mesa con un gran ramo de orquidias

-mi padre no tarda en bajar- justo cuando termino de decir aquello un hombre alto y un tanto descuidado entraba a la sala

-Natsu Draganeel y Gajel Redfox- ambos asintieron , el hombre sonrio y los abrazo ambos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos-bievenidos-dijo con un tono algo nostalgico y risueño -yo voy- dijo la castaña, pero si nadie habia tocada y despues de que saliera escucharon el timbre

-no se pongan nerviosos, Cana es algo asi como una adivina-respondio el hombre a sus dudas, antes de que puedieran preguntar algo entraron wendy y gray, el pelinaranja los resivio de la misma forma

-viejo basta

-Cana deja que tu padre de abrazos tu nunca me dejas- la joven se sonrojo y se dio media vuelta-no es una visita, recuerdalo- el pelinaranja suspiro y asintio salio un momento y cuando regreso traia unos papeles con el

-bien, saben por que estan aqui, asi que no tengo que responder dudas, mañana mismo entraran a la escuela junto con cana, su llegada fue resuelta desde el cemestre pasado, iran a una de las esculas mas prestigiosas de mongolia, eso quiere decir aceso directo a los desendientes de los objetivos, Ur debio de darles sus identificaciones y toda esa basura que necesitaran -todos sintieron- pos ahora actuen normal, adaptense, esas son mis reglas veamos como avanza todo, y no actuen sorprendidos cuando les toque una clase conmigo

-el viejo es maestro-la pelicastaña de nuevo tenia otra copa de vino


	5. Chapter 5

La noche lucia desolada, odiaba estar en ese lugar, sentia asco de todo lo que tocaba, para el todos ahi eran repugnantes y todos merecian la muerte, el regreso a "casa" despues de aquella reunion fue desagradable, por las ventanas veia a las chicas sonreir y a los jovenes divertirse, ellos no merecian eso, no merecian sonreir -Gray- la peliaazul se acercaba a su amigo

-¿todo bien?

-siempre, pequeña

-sabes, pense que la que extrañaria a su madre seria yo- rio-

-tratas de humillar a "hermano mayor"

-algo asi, mejor descansemos mañana estaremos en su territorio- despues de una ultima mirada al cielo entraron , la casa era demaciado grande para solo ellos dos, las personas que vivieron ahi sin duda habian tenido dinero, los grandes ventanales eran cubiertos por finas cortinas de seda en color tinto que hacia resaltar toda la casa, grandes muebles de caoba adornaban cada una de las estancias, habian desidico tomar las habitaciones que se encontran mas cercas, a ninguno de los dos le hacia gracia dormir en casa de los enemigos.

Aun no tenia sueño, todo lo hacia sentir alerta, aunque sabia que no se encontraba en peligro aun-deberias de descansar-el pelinaranja entraba por la puerta de la sala- se que es incomodo compartir habiatacion pero ya mañana gajeel y tu podran mudarse

-me agrada mas estar aqui

-no todos son malos, sabes-no necesitaba explicar a quien se referia lo sabia de sobra

-si fuera asi no estariamos aqui, ¿no crees?-aunque nunca antes lo habia visto sentia cierta confianza con aquel hombre, le recordaba a su hogar

-dime ¿como esta tu madre?

-¿la conoces?- se sintio estupido ante la pregunta era obvio que la conocia

-desde hace mucho- contesto aun siendo la respuesta mas que obvio-tambien conoci a tu padre

los ojos del pelirrosa brillaron con interes, siempre que alguien hablaba de su padre sentia esa calides en el pecho- era parecido a ti, solo que con el cabello rojo,siempre metiendose en problemas, hasta que...-los ojos del hobre se opacaron con lagrimas- ya es tarde mejor descansemos- no preguntaria mas, estaba demaciado acontumbrado a los silencios en lo que su padre se referia, entro a la habitacion en la que dormiria y pudo darse cuenta que esa noche no descansaria gajjel estaba roncando como motocicleta, vaya que pulmones tiene.

llevaba demaciado tocando desidio abrir la puerta y se encontro con aquel par profundamente dormidos-idiotas- se acerco al baño y tomo una gran cubeta que lleno con agua y se las avento

-¡aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- fue el grito de ambos mientras despertaban

-llegaremos tarde-la castaña le aventaba los uniformes mientras se iba

-vaya que le pasa, me oxido con el agua

-eso explica por que no te bañas

-callate salamander

-el baño es mio-el prelirosa corrio hasta la puerta, mientras elojirojo lo perseguia pero antes de que pudiera jalarlo le estampo la puerta en la cara

despues de media hora bajaron completamente listos, el uniforme les quedaba bien, lo lucian con ese porte que solo tiene un Dragon, consistia en un pantalon de vestir caqui con camisa blanca y saco negro, demaciado elegante para ser un uniforme.

-vamonos-ordeno la castaña

-pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado

- fue por que se despertaron tarde idiotas

-sabes eres demaciado hermosa para ser tan bruja

-gajeel eres demaciado sincero algunas veces

por respuesta la joven le dio una fuerte mordida a su tostada frente a ellos-dije nos vamos-nisiquiera se despidio de su padre, no tenia tiempo, ese par la harian llegar tarde -idiotas

-¿sabes que te escuchamos?-la voz del pelirosa la asusto un poco

-dejala, esta amargada

-sus padre pensaron que extrañaria esto-contesto ignorando sus comentarios, con la cabeza señalaba dos coches aparcados en la acera, un camaro negro y un hermoso mustang shelby 1996, antes de que alguno pudiera hablar o hacer algo, la morena subio al camaro mientras les decia-muevete idiota

-siempre subes locas a tu carros gajeel-sonrio el pelirosa mientras subia a su carro

Un enorme edificcion se alzaba ante ellos, las bardas eran de un color blanco, un enorme estacionamiento era lo primero en resivirlos, no se veia tan diferente a su escuela lo unico diferente eran los uniformes y los carros que estaban estacionados.

vi como el carro de gajeel se estacionaba hasta el fondo por suerte a su lado habia un espacio libre.

-todo este lugar apesta-el pelinegro olisqueaba una ves mas el aire-todos huelen a el mismo perfume-sonrei ante su idotez, aunque la morena seguia con esa cara de desconcierto y enojo. caminamos por los pasillos ignorando las miradas de todos algunas eran de curiosidad, otras de coqueteo y algunas tratando de buscar problemas.

-este es nuestro salon esperen hasta que el profesor llegue y les indique que pasen- y sin mas entro dejandonos solos

-¿donde estara el stripper?

-haciendo un show privado-rio el ojijade

-babosos-el joven de cabellos oscuros llego golpeandolos

-¿todo bien con wendy? -el chico asintio-la lleve a su salon, queria asegurarme de que era seguro

antes de que alguno contestara, un hombre mayor los interrumpio

-jovenes entrare a poner orden en el salon y les llamare para que se presenten.

Despues de unos minutos los jovenes entraban al salon, la mirada de todos estaba concentrada en ellos, pero una mirada chocolate obserbaba fijamente el pelirosa, esta no la paso por alto el pelirosa que la devolvio la mirada, aquella chica fue la del aeropuerto, ahora que la veia mas fijamente se dio cuenta de que su cabello era rubio claro y su piel era demaciado blanca, sonrio burlon para que se diera cuenta de que la habia reconocido, las mejillas tomaron un color carmin y la rubia giro su rostro.

-chicos, por favor- el maestro apunto hacia el salon

-Mi nombre es Gajeel Noiret

-Natsu Noiret

-Gray Takame

-tomen asiento- los 3 caminaron hasta el final del salon donde habia tres lugares vacios uno era compartido con la chica rubia, el ojijade se adelanto sentandose a su lado

-vaya que pequeño es el mundo- de nuevo los ojos chocolates se posaron en el

-de nuevo siento lo de mi hermana-sonrio la chica-estabamos muy apenadas

-encerio ¿eres la hermana mayor?- la pregunta paresio denscorcertar a la rubia que despues de un momento parecio racionar y contestar - no pero mi hermana piensa que si la gente la escucha decirme asi pensaran que yo soy la mas grande

-no suena muy logico-rio el pelirosa-la joven lo miro detenidamente

-asi es michel- respondio pareciendo mas que hablaba consigo misma

el profesor llamo su atencion haciendoles permanecer el resto de las clases en silencio , las horas pasaban demaciado lentas para el ojijade, y no era que no tratara de prestar atencion al señor de enfrente pero ellos ya estaban demaciado "educados" y los temas que se tocaban ya los habian estudiado para pode concentrarse de lleno en sus objetivos y no distraerse en cosas vanas como la escuela, pero parecia que la chica de su lado estaba demaciado concentrada en cada palabra que salia del hombre veia como anataba cada cosa que salia de boca del profesor, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado viendola pero fue interrumpido por una campana, supuso que era la hora del descanso debido que todos empezaron a pararse siguio en silencio a sus compañeros.

caminaron hasta la sombra de un arbol que para su suerte estaba demaciado alejado de todos, dandoles un poco de privacidad

-que clase tan mediocre- el primero en romper el silencio fue gray

-todos se sienten igual, no siento nada especial de alguno y ¿ustedes?- gajeel meditaba las palabras de wendy que se habia integrado hasta hace poco

-salamander es pronto para...-las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire gray pudo notar la tension que reflejaba los rostros de gajeel y natsu-dragon-dijeron al mismo tiempo, en lo que se ponian de pie y seguian el rastro, gray los seguia en silencio pronto vio a wendy mirar todo en silencio,-por alla- todos seguieron en la direcion tratando de analizar todas las caras -Natsu-llamo la pequeña-son ...-no pudo terminar y fijo la vista hacia las cuatro personas que se dirijian a ellos...


	6. Chapter 6

Sintió como sus compañeros se tensaban al mismo tiempo que él, hasta podía sentir la molestia de la pequeña wendy-saben que hacer-el pelirrosa lo dijo tan bajo que por un momento dudo que sus compañeros lo escucharon, gajeel movió un poco su cabeza para que supiera que habían entendido, ocultar su olor era cosas sencilla cuando no se distraían, pero como dragón, sabía que eran contralados por impulsos territoriales y el olor de este bastardo era demasiado fuerte, pudo ver como el idiota rubio caminaba pasando al lado de Natsu.

su olor lo abofeteo de lleno podía sentir sus fosas arder después de todo era un olor nuevo y nada agradable, por un momento pensó que iba a gruñir pero algo distrajo sus sentidos, un nuevo olor demasiado parecido... entonces lo entendió, no es que su aroma fuera dominante eran...dos un pelinegro paso rozando a el ojijade mientras jalaba a una peliazul que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, pero antes de girarse vio a la rubia, de ojos chocolates, corriendo tras ellos mientras trataba de alcanzarlos.

-no intentan ocultarlo-la voz de la pequeña sonaba estrangulada, desde hace rato se habían alejado de ellos y ahora estaban solos, la furia coloreaba sus rostros y gajeel rompió el silencio -será mejor guardar todo esto para después, no es seguro aquí-los tres asintieron, el resto del día paso lento, solo querían salir de ahí, el pelirosa no volvió a entablar charla con la rubia, pero intento sentir algo "especial " en ella y nada al parecer era normal pero no confiaría hasta que pudiera comprobarlo, cuando al fin sonó el timbre de salida se apresuraron a salir y esperaron a que cana saliera, la castaña les indico con una mirada que la esperaran en el estacionamiento, gray aprovecho para ir por la peliazul.

La morena los esperaba de pie delante del carro del pelinegro, este abrió los seguros y ella se deslizo dentro, pronto todos estaban en sus carros incluso gray que manejaba su jeep.

Antes de que pudieran notarlo estaban reunidos de nuevo en la casa del pelirrojo

-lo sabias- no era pregunta -¿cómo mierda se les olvida decirnos de ellos?

-¿qué está pasando aquí?

Los ojos de natsu se posaron en el

-Gildarts...- la voz de wendy fue interrumpida

-quiero saber por qué no se nos avisó de los dos dragones

El silencio se prolongó demasiado para incomodidad de todos

¡Explícame!- grito de nuevo el ojijade-dame una buena razón para no suponer que nos estas ocultándonos información, porque lo considerare traición

-Aun eres demasiado joven para entender muchas cosas, quieres una razón, te lo diré, no creí que fuera necesario informarlo

-no lo creíste necesario- el pelirosa repasaba sus palabras- !por ese puto motivo estamos aquí¡ gray y gajeel tomaron su lugar a cada lado de natsu -así que dime ahora de que maldito lado estas

El pelirrojo no se dignaba a hablar, solo mantenía su mirada fija en natsu- aun eres demasiado joven- fue todo lo que dijo

Sentía como su cuerpo ardía, quería golpearlo- mi madre confió en ti, equivocadamente, te acuso de traición y la pena para eso es la muerte

-¡no!- cana levanto la voz – son unos chiquillos tarados, creen que pueden venir aquí y hacer lo que quieran, están mal, mi padre jamás traicionaría a los suyos y menos a su hermana- el silencio se prolongo

-¿de quién eres hermano?- gray se animó a preguntar al ver que nadie más hablaría

-Cornelia- fue lo único que salió de labios del pelinaranja

Natsu palideció en su lugar, su madre jamás le había dicho que tenía un hermano

-déjenos solos por favor- todos asintieron y fueron abandonando la sala

Gildarts señalo el asiento a su lado y natsu se sentó aun entumecido por la nueva información

-supongo que tu madre jamás te hablo de mí, corni nunca ha sido muy platicadora, no la culpo su vida ha sido algo dura sabes

-tú no eres un dragón

-ves, a esto me refería con que aun eres demasiado joven, ¿qué sabes acerca de los tuyos?

-existen los de sangre pura, ambos descienden de un linaje netamente dragón y los que son el nuevo linaje, solo uno de los dos tenia esta sangre…

-espera que hay del tercer tipo

- no existe ¿o sí?

Hola, bueno hasta aquí por hoy espero que les agrade esta historia y me dejen algún comentario


	7. Chapter 7

Las palabras de gildarts a un resonaban en mi cabeza habia pasado mas de un mes y las preguntas aun surgian en mi mente ¿que mas me has ocultado madre?

flash back

-¿o si?-la pregunta me resulto tonta en voz alta

no me contesto se quedo obsevandome para despues soltar una carcajada -vaya si que los han preparado bien- su sarcasmo sono demaciao afilado

-claro que existen, los ocultan por una simple razon los culpan de todo lo que paso

-¿de que me hablas?

-bueno, supongo que te dijeron de los estudios que realizaron a base de la sangre de nuestra especie pero no crees que algo tuvo que motivarlos a creer que funcionaria, los dagones de tercer termino como suelen llamarlos son dragones que apesar de su linaje puro su cuerpo rechaza la sangre es decir son alergicos a su propia sangre, al extraerles la sangre y introducirles nueva se crea una especie distinta tienen el cuerpo de dragon sus fuerza y resistencia pero sus poderes de manifestacion quedan reducidos a simple magia...

-¿tu eres un tercer termino verdad, por eso no pude detectarte?

simplemente me sonrio

fin de flash back

Las cosas han cambiado, ha pasado 2 meses y ahora parece que nuestra presencia es siplemente ignorada ya no somos la ultima nota justo como gildarts predijo, desidimos darle la oportunidad de creer en el y no me decepsiono las investigaciones estan muy avanzadas gray esta por entrar a trabajar a uno de los laboratorios dondevarios de los nuestros fueron mutilados, dejamos pasar dos meses de paz, ahora tenemos nuestros obketivos claro sabesmos por quien, cuando y como tenemos que ir, acabaremos con ellos y regresare a mi madre a su trono y les dare a mi familia su venganza que tanto ansia.

-cabeza de lava es hora de irnos- el pelinegro salia aventadole un poco de hel

-idiota. deja de hacer eso-no seas marica gildarts nos espera en esa cena asi que subete a cambiar por algo decente

-¿donde esta gajeel?

-con cana y wendy se fueron desde hace una hora

-se supone que el idiota debia de esperarme

-ya sabes como es, ademas llevas horas aqui encerrado pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

-callate, ya bajo

la ciudad cada vez era aun mas familiar las calles que pasabamos eran ya tan conocidas

-odio todo est

-gray tu odias todo lo que te haga estar vestido

-no seas baboso, sabes a lo que me refiero

-lo sé, hoy conoceremos al encargado de ese laboratorio...

-lo mataremos cierto

-tenlo por seguro

-Natsu-su nombre salio de entre susurros -¿eh?

-si ese maldito tuvo que ver algo con mi familia prometeme que me dejaras acabar con el y su familia

-gray...

-¡prometelo!

-te lo juro

el pelinegro relajo el agarre de el bolante

-trata de controlarte cubito o si no congelaras toda la camioneta

ninguno volvio hablar en el camino, el tambien queria sangre correr por lo que le habian hecho a su familia queria que mas de uno pagara, pero no estaba seguro si mataria a toda una familia, aunque entendia a gray todo le fue arrebatado sus padres y hermanos -llegamos- una enorme mansion se mostraba orgullosa y engreida ante ellos con detalles de marmol en su estructura que recibian reflejos de unas luces que iluminaban la casa completamente por fuera, si la casa era impresionante por dentro lo era aun mas, la entrada era una gran puerta de caoba con detalles de en oro ligueras lineas que contornaban las ligeras figuras que se marcaban en ella y un mayoromo los resivio giandolos hasta el salon donde un gran calendabro era el personaje principal de el momento o al menos eso penso al ver la mirada de odos los presentes hasia arriba, pero un poco mas abajo de el magnifico candelabro habia algo aun mas hermoso, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rubios venia bajando por ellas con un vestido en color dorado que acentuaba su palida piel, es vestido podria apresiarse que era de seda por la manera en quetenia una caida tan natural por su cuerpo y a la vez estaba tan pegado a ella que delineaba su esbelta figura haciendo babear a mas de uno

-lucy- su nombre quemo su garganta, no sabia que tenia esa mujer pero le provocaba demaciadas emociones, aunque dejo de hablarle y tratarla cuando supo que era la novia de el dragon rubio, seguia sentandose a su lado por que le era indescriptible la ansiaedad por la que pasaba cuando estaba lejos de su olor, tal vez solo era su deseo por ella como mujer o sus ganas de reclamarla para el y dejar en verguenza al dragon, no hay nada mas humillante que te quiten a tu mujer.

-sigue asi y dejaras un rio de baba-la voz de su amigo-rival lo trajo a la realidad - callate imbecil

Se sentia nerviosa, las personas la obserbaban algunas esperando un error para burlarse de ella el resto de la noche y otros tantos pensando en lo afortunada que era pos andar on sting que a nadie le importaba si el era el afortunado por estar con ella

-lu-chan- el grito de su mejor amiga la alerto

-levy

-te e estado hablando que pensabas-nada

-vale, recuerdas al rarito de tu compañero-la duda se reflejo en la cara de la rubia

-natsu-ahora un legero sonrojo

-s-si

-bueno ps te a estado encuerando con la mirada


End file.
